


At Peace

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny movie tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

Written for this prompt: “ I have a weakness for BA/Face every now and then. Bonus points for a little tenderness too rather than them just going at it, although that would be just fabulous too! "

Thanks to Karenjd for the beta :D

+++

“Thanks for saving my life,” Face whispered against BA’s lips as they lay in the small bed together in their new hiding place. 

“Ya welcome, pretty boy,” BA grinned and gently rolled Face onto his back, mindful of his many bruises from falling onto those containers, tenderly caressing his stubble, nipping at the slightly cracked lips. “Couldn’t have that asshole Pike kill you.” 

They sighed, Face tracing the edges of BA’s nicely trimmed beard with his index finger, moving them over the newly shaved Mohawk. 

“You okay with…with what you did?” Face croaked and BA nodded, just as he had done when Hannibal asked him about it. Because he was. Pike had wanted to kill Face, kill them all. He’d pulled out a knife after all. 

No, BA was at peace with what he had done and he slowly nodded.

Their eyes stayed locked for several moments. Their legs tangled, Face moving his heel carefully up and down BA’s calf, his hands sliding slowly across the smooth, muscular back. He parted his lips in invitation and the former Corporal slowly bent down, licking across the lush mouth of his lover. 

Their tongues touched very gently, as though to not bruise anything further. Feather light touches full of love and appreciation. No power, no domination. Just gentle worshipping of each other and life. 

Their way ahead might be difficult, but together they’ll manage.


End file.
